Once A Hero, Now A Villain
This is the third episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Survivor Sumo Each player uses a sandbag to push against the other player. First one to push the other one into the mudpit wins the round. First tribe to five points wins. Reward: Sugar, coffee, a week's worth of rice, and the contestants' luxury items. Winner: Lotofoa Story Night 6 The camera fades in to ominous music playing. A monkey is seen looking towards the camera while eating a bug. We then see the nine remaining Heroes walking back to camp after Megan was voted out. Both Christine and Justin are seen upset while Luke is hugging the tribe for keeping him. Luke: I really appreciate it guys, thanks. Yannick: It's no problem. Noah looks over at Justin and Christine who are in the shelter, sitting. He goes over to join them. Noah: Hey guys, I'm sorry things didn't go your way. Justin: I just don't understand, why did you guys lead us on? Noah: We didn't. I said you brought up some good points and that I would be down for it if there was a majority. There was no majority. Justin simply shakes his head and digs his face into his hands. Noah: I just don't want there to be any animosity between us because I do truly care about you two. Justin: Well I think we would want to be left alone for the time being. Noah: That's fair, if you guys want to talk in the morning, I'm all ears. Justin: Thanks. Noah gets up and rejoins the others by the fire. Justin and Christine give each other a defeated look to one another. Justin puts his bag on the ground while Christine covers her face with her buff, getting ready to sleep. Christine: We need to try and work our magic tomorrow. Justin: I know, we can't go down this easily. (intro plays) Day 7 The camera fades in to the Heroes camp where everyone is relaxing. Luke and Yannick are asleep in the shelter while Laura and Christine tend to the fire. Meanwhile, Guylan and Kelly sit by the edge of the beach as the water hits their feet. Kelly: I think we're in a perfect spot. Guylan: Same, once we're down to the seven, Yannick, Gerda, and Noah won't want to work with Laura and Luke. Guylan: We just need them to stay the course. Kelly: Oh I know, we can't let them get any funny ideas. As the two talk, Christine watches the duo from a distance, observing them. Christine: They're so arrogant. Laura: Who? Christine (Pointing to Guylan and Kelly): Them. Laura looks over. Christine: They think they got this tribe on lock. Laura: What makes you say that? Christine: Just the way they sit, talk, all that. Laura: Well you were saying the same thing about Luke and I when you were trying to get us out. Christine: But- Laura (Getting up, more annoyed): I don't want to hear it, Christine. I really don't. I trust my allies and I'm loyal to them so everything you're saying is falling on deaf ears. I'm sorry, I really am. But that's just how it is. Laura leaves Christine at the fire, who does nothing but lean forward, disappointed. Laura joins Luke, Noah, and Gerda, who are washing their socks in the ocean.. Laura sits next to Luke. Laura: So Christine tried to get me to join her. Luke: What? Laura: She was going on about how Guylan and Kelly are 'arrogant' and should be taken out. Luke: And this is the same chick who tried to get rid of us. Laura: It was unbelievable. Yannick: Well I would just ignore it until she's gone. Laura: That's the plan. Foreboding music plays over a shot of Christine and Justin, who are sitting alone by the fire. The scene then changes to the Villains camp, where the entire tribe is joking and laughing in the shelter. However, Nicole is eyeing up the tribe flag. Joseph is then seen getting up from the shelter. Joseph: I think I'm gonna use that fishing gear. Anyone wanna come? Kim (Getting up): I will. Intense music starts to play as we see everyone start to leave the shelter. Joseph and Kim go off to fish, Ray goes to collect water, Jillian and Ally go down to the beach to tan, while Evan, J.T., and Gerard go to collect coconuts. Nicole pops up from the shelter and looks to make sure no one is watching her. She then begins to dig under the flag rapidly, wanting the idol. After about two minutes, she takes the idol out of the ground. Nicole: Oh sh-t! Oh sh-t, yes! The music intensifies as we see Ray, J.T., Evan, and Gerard start to make their way back to camp. Nicole fills up the hole quickly and rushes to the shelter and lays back down. Nicole: Any luck with the coconuts? Evan: Nah, got nothing. Evan plops down in the shelter while Nicole has a devilish smirk on her face. The camera cuts to Kim and Joseph, who are fishing further down the beach. As Kim throws her line into the water, Joseph reels in a small fish. Kim: So with how things are going, who would be better going after first? Ray or Evan? Joseph: Personally, I say Ray. He wants you and me out. Kim: I don't know, I feel like Jillian is lying to us about that. Joseph: Jillian isn't the best liar out here. Kim: I guess. Joseph: She gains nothing from lying to us. Plus Ray never talks to us, like he already has the numbers. Kim: But we have the numbers, don't we? Joseph: Well there's me and you. You're close to Gerard. We can pull in Nicole and someone else. Kim: You think Nicole will go with us? Joseph: ''I'm positive we can. Back at camp, Jillian returns from tanning but Ally stays down at the beach. She sees Gerard trying to restart the fire. ''Jillian: You need help? Gerard: Nah, I got it. Can you hand me that husk though? Jillian (Grabbing the husk): Yeah. Gerard (Taking the husk): Thanks. Is Ally still down there? Jillian: Yeah. Gerard: She doesn't do a thing, does she? Jillian: I haven't seen her lift up a f--king stick since we got here. After Gerard's confessional, we see Ally return to camp with most people glaring at her. The music intensifies as Ally lays down to nap in the shelter and the camera shows the annoyed reactions of Nicole, Gerard, and Ray. The camera fades to the Heroes camp where Noah are walking alone the beach. Noah is using a long stick as a walking stick as Yannick kicks rocks and pebbles as he walks. Noah: So...(looks around, sees no one)...I got this a few nights ago. Noah pulls out the idol and hands it to Yannick. Yannick: Dude... Noah: I know, it's great. Noah: So, we have a ton of power in our alliance and we can basically do whatever. Yannick: We can't get to cocky about it, though. Noah: No, I know. Yannick: But still, this is crazy. Yannick: We're gonna be total villains with this thing. Noah (Chuckles): Oh yeah. Once a hero... Yannick: Now a villain. The two laugh and fist bump before fading out to commercial. Day 8 Very early in the morning, Justin is the first one up. He decides to sneak out of the shelter and begin looking for the idol. He begins to search the woods everywhere for any sign of the idol. He's climbing trees, checking under rocks, looking in the lake but can't find anything. He curses under his breath because of his failed search. Justin takes a large rock and stuffs it into his jean pockets. He pats it a few times to make sure it is extremely noticeable before heading back to camp. Justin returns to camp where everyone else has woken up. He joins Christine by the fire and sits, making the bulge even more noticeable. Laura looks over and sees it as a concerned look grows on her face. Laura (Quietly): F--k, he has it. Laura joins Luke, Yannick, and Kelly who are chopping coconuts. Laura crouches down so he can quietly tell the three what she saw. Laura: Justin has the idol. Luke (Worried): Are you serious? Laura: It's in his pocket. The three look over and see the bulge and everyone (except Yannick), believes he has the idol. Yannick: So it's simple. We split the votes. Kelly: What do you want to do? Yannick: Well we have to put a majority of them on Justin so he's forced to play it or he goes home. Luke: Should we discuss this later? Like after the challenge? Laura: Sounds good since we have to go soon anyway. Yannick: Alright, we discuss after the challenge. Yannick takes another chop at the coconut, which splits it. The camera then cuts to the challenge area with the usual music playing before cutting to Probst. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The Villains are the first in with J.T. holding the idol. They then turn to see who the Heroes voted out. Jeff: Lotofoa, getting your first look at the new Faleloa tribe. Megan, voted out at the last Tribal Council. As the Heroes step onto their mat, Ray gives a subtle celebration which is seen by Probst. Jeff: Ray, when you saw it was Megan who was voted out, you gave a little cheer. Ray: Yeah, because I know Hawaii has a target on it's back so one less Hawaii person is great for me. The Heroes all roll their eyes at Ray's remark as Jeff goes over the challenge and adds that the winning tribe will get sugar, coffee, a week's worth of rice, and the contestants' luxury items. The first round is between Guylan and Ray. Guylan manages to get Ray on the ground and begins to push him towards the edge. Ray trips Guylan but it doesn't stop Ray falling into the mud, giving Faleloa their first point. The second round is between Kim and Laura. Kim and Laura are equal with one another, barely being able to move each other. Kim then spins around and hits Laura on the back, knocking her forward into the mud, giving Lotofoa their first point. The third round is Gerard and Noah. Gerard aims for Noah's stomach while Noah gets Gerard in the face. Noah gets knocked back, which allows Gerard to push Noah into the mud, giving his tribe the second point. The next round is Jillian and Kelly. Kelly easily gets Jillian into the mud, tying the score. The fifth round is Luke and J.T. Like the round before, Luke overpowers J.T. and gets him into the mud, giving Faleloa the lead. The sixth round is Nicole and Christine. The former allies duke it out but Nicole tricks Christine into thinking she's weak and sends Christine flying into the mud, giving them their third point. The seventh round is Yannick against Joseph. The two of them have the longest match as both men don't give up easily. Yannick starts to make headway by pushing Joseph to the edge but Joseph spins around and Yannick flies face first into the mud, giving Lotofoa four points. The eighth round is Gerda vs Ally. Gerda easily pushes Ally into the mud, just like James did Randy in the original Heroes vs Villains, setting up Evan and Justin for the final round. Both men battle hard but Evan begins to overpower Justin. Justin tries to do the same thing Joseph did but it backfires, as Evan slams him into the mud, giving Lotofoa their second straight immunity win. The camera then cuts to Jeff addressing the final eighteen. Jeff (Giving Gerard the idol): Lotofoa, congratulations on your second win in a row. No Tribal Council for you guys. Take your items and head on out. Lotofoa goes and gets their reward and begin to make their way out of the area. Jeff: Faleloa, I got nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be the third person voted out tonight. Grab your stuff and head on out, see you tonight. We see a slow-motion shot of the Heroes grabbing their things and walking back to camp. The camera cuts to the Heroes arriving back to camp with some sitting in the shelter. Laura leans glumly on a nearby tree as Yannick wipes his muddy face off with his buff. Guylan (Angry): So close. We were so f--king close! The rest of the tribe doesn't even respond but they all share the same frustration Guylan is feeling. Guylan: I'm gonna go wash up. Anyone want to join me? Justin (With a weak laugh): I think we all will. All the Heroes get up to wash the mud off them in the water. Luke, Laura, and Noah all sit together to talk strategy while washing themselves. Noah: So, we doing Christine or Justin tonight? Laura: Justin has the idol so we need to split it. Noah: You see him with the idol? Laura: I saw it in his pocket. There was a large bulge in his pocket so I'm certain he has one. Noah: So we do four on Justin, three on Christine? Luke: Yeah, and let them vote whoever they want to vote. Meanwhile, Guylan, Kelly, Justin, and Christine all talk among themselves. Justin nearly has all the mud off of him. Christine: So, would you two consider siding with us? Kelly: Well, what's your offer? Justin: Final four, we take over this tribe and go to the end together. Kelly: But we need five votes to gain a majority, we're just four people. Justin: Well you think you can sway Noah, Yannick, and Gerda? Guylan: I mean, possibly. Justin: Then try. Kelly: If we do sway them, who do we vote? Christine: I think Laura's a good option. She's kind of condescending and not a good person. Guylan: Well if we sway them, we'll tell you. Justin: Alright, cool. The camera cuts to Guylan and Kelly sitting at the shelter. Guylan takes a small sip out of his canteen before commencing strategy talk. Guylan: So do you want to go after Laura? Laura: I mean, I don't know. I don't think the others will sway. Guylan: We can try, it won't be a bad idea. Laura is seen walking out of the woods behind the shelter with an almost concerned look, almost like she heard what Guylan and Kelly were talking about. Laura joins the two. Both Kelly and Guylan are surprised. Laura: Did I hear my name? Kelly: What? Laura: It sounded like you guys were thinking of voting me with Justin and Christine. Kelly: Laura... Laura: Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. They tried to get me to vote you two off. Both are shocked to hear this. Guylan: Justin and Christine? Laura: Well Christine. She went on about how the both of you are extremely arrogant and should be taken out. But I didn't even consider it because I am loyal to the both of you. Both Guylan and Kelly grow frustrated after finding out they were almost played. Guylan: Bring the whole tribe in, we need to talk. Laura: Sure. Laura walks off as the music intensifies. Everyone on the Faleloa tribe joins Laura, Guylan, and Kelly at the shelter. Gerda: What's going on? Guylan: We need a little tribe meeting. So, both Justin and Christine tried to get us to vote out Laura tonight on the basis of she's 'condescending.' Both Justin and Christine look at each other, knowing that all their scrambling is about to be called out. Guylan: I then come to find out that Christine tried to get Laura to vote Kelly and I off for our 'arrogance.' Yannick (To himself): Oh boy. Guylan: It was a nice try, but it failed. One of you is going home tonight and the other will follow them. That's it, end of discussion. Guylan then storms off while Kelly follows, angrily glaring at Justin and Christine. The rest of the tribe leaves the duo by themselves. We see Justin and Christine sitting by the fire as the sun begins to set and intense music begins to play. Justin: This is not how I imagined this season playing out for me. Christine: Same. It sucks. The camera cuts to the Heroes entering Tribal and they all sit down, with Christine and Justin sitting next to each other on the right end. Jeff: So last time, there was a clear division. Justin, is that division still there? Justin: Yeah, everyone has made it clear it's Christine or I after the big call out. Jeff: Guylan, what was the 'big call out.' Guylan: Well Justin and Christine tried to get Kelly and I to join them in voting Laura but we found out that Christine tried to get Laura to vote one of us out and they got called out. Jeff: Yannick, you got to feel for them because they're trying their best to survive. Yannick: I do. I like both Justin and Christine, but the fact of the matter is I'm comfortable in my spot so I have no reason to flip to them. Jeff: So Christine, what's your plea to the tribe to keep you? Christine: My plea is that I'm not as big of a strategic player as Justin. He played a flawless game in Norway and is a huge physical and strategic threat. Jeff: Justin, your plea? Justin: I have so much more to give. I am a huge fan of this game and for me to go third would be devastating. I just hope you guys allow me to keep my dream alive. Jeff: Luke, those are pretty decent pitches. Luke: They are. But we as an alliance came up with a decision and we're gonna stick to it. Jeff: Kelly, as any idol discussion come up? Kelly: Well we all think Justin has one so we have to make sure that, even if it is played, one of those two go tonight. The music grows even more intense. Jeff: Alright, it's time to vote. Gerda, you're up. Gerda is the first up and her vote isn't shown. Both Luke and Laura go next and their votes aren't shown. Christine is up and her vote and confessional are shown. The next three are Yannick, Guylan, and Kelly. Justin is up and his vote and confessional are shown. Noah is up last and his vote isn't shown. He then sits down. Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. Jeff goes up and gets the votes as various shots of Justin, Christine, and Laura are shown. Jeff then makes his way back. Jeff: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so. Everyone looks at Justin, waiting for him to get up. However, he does not. Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jeff opens the urn as the music grows. Jeff: First vote...Justin. Justin nods. Jeff: Christine. That's one vote Justin, one vote Christine. Christine puts her hands on her face, worried at the outcome. Jeff: Justin. Justin looks over at Christine and holds her hand. Jeff: Christine. Christine shuts her eyes. Jeff: Justin. Justin exhales worriedly. Jeff: Christine. That's three votes Justin, three votes Christine. Luke keeps his attention to the vote while Guylan begins to smirk. Jeff: Justin. Justin's facial expression continues to grow to that of worry. Jeff: Christine. That's four votes Justin, four votes Christine. One vote left. The entire tribe looks over to Justin and Christine as one of them is about to be voted out. Jeff: Third person voted out of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains............Justin. Need to bring me your torch. With the final vote, Justin gets up and hugs Christine. Justin (Quietly): Good luck. The two stop hugging and Christine sits down. Justin then puts his torch in front of Jeff. Jeff: Justin, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs his torch. Justin then leaves without giving his former tribemates a look back. Jeff: Well with how split this group is, you better pray that you can come together to beat the Villains or else I'll be seeing you again soon. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The Heroes leave Tribal whole Christine wipes a tear away from her face. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ray's arrogance annoys everyone. * Luke goes off on Christine. * The old Kim returns! Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains